The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and particularly to reversing transmissions included in the gearcase section of the lower units of such marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,284,589 2,835,143 4,132,298 2,319,366 3,467,051 4,560,355 2,718,792 3,818,855 4,583,628 2,814,373 ______________________________________